


raspberry kisses

by ultsbok



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Pet Names, Pet Play, Puppy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), felix big soft dom yummy, soft pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsbok/pseuds/ultsbok
Summary: his lips taste like raspberries and sleep.
Relationships: Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 60





	raspberry kisses

puppy, puppy is the one world that jeongin couldnt help but pout out. the thought of being called felix's puppy, the image of curling up against the older's waist with clip in ears and a cute tail which was exactly what he did. a fluffy short white tail pinned onto the waistband of his pants and a matching clip in ear set that bounced with his hair and made him smile so happily. he enjoyed the small moments of being cuddled by his boyfriend that made his stomach fill with butterflies and cheeks blush such a deep pink that whenever he did blush felix couldnt help but call jeongin his blushy puppy. whenever that happened jeongin could swear he felt himself become smaller than how tall he actually was, he always wanted to be much shorter than felix due to the fact how small felix makes him seem. the older male always making him pout with whines that sound like pretty songs to the blonde.

jeongin didnt understand how felix could make him feel that way, feel so tiny. "puppy, i love you." the words completely caught jeongin off guard, felix smiled as he realized he snapped the other male out of spacing out from the thoughts in his head. he looked up at felix, slowly starting to sit up and eventually tilting his head at usually during the times of wanting to be cuddled and feel as if he was just a tiny puppy he would stay nonverbal, never wanting to communicate no matter how much his boyfriend would try to make him speak he never did. "inie, my cute pup all mine" the male in the puppy set felt his cheeks turn a rose red, his arms reacting to hold felix as close as he could. wanting to be held in that exact spot forever just to feel the other's scent all over his clothing.

felix couldnt figure out whether if jeongin was crying or blushing at how the boy had his face hidden in the blondes chest, he didnt realize it was blush until jeongin looked up with a happy smile and giggles falling through his peach colored lips, those same lips starting to trail butterfly kisses along his boyfriend's neck. felix moving the younger onto his lap, letting him do as he pleased since the blonde found the small kisses against his neck calming, almost making felix feel the need to fall asleep, in which he did. letting his boyfriend rest against his shoulder and smile at how perfect the blonde looked before placing a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s raspberry lips and drifting off into a small sleep in his lover’s arms.


End file.
